2018 FIFA World Cup squads
The 2018 FIFA World Cup is an international football tournament that will be held in Russia from 14 June to 15 July 2018. The 32 national teams involved in the tournament are required to register a squad of 23 players, including three goalkeepers. Only players in these squads are eligible to take part in the tournament. A provisional list of 35 players per national team was submitted to FIFA by 14 May 2018, one month prior to the opening match of the tournament. From the preliminary squad, the final list of 23 players per national team were submitted to FIFA by 4 June, 10 days prior to the opening match of the tournament. FIFA published the final lists with squad numbers on their website the same day. Teams are permitted to make late replacements in the event of serious injury, at any time up to 24 hours before their first game, where the replacement players do not need to be in the preliminary squad. For players named in the 35 player preliminary squad, there was a mandatory rest period between 21 and 27 May 2018, except for those involved in the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final played on 26 May. Initially the preliminary squads were to have 30 players but, in February 2018, it was announced that the number of players to be named in the provisional squads was increased to 35. The position listed for each player is per the official squad list published by FIFA. The age listed for each player is on 14 June 2018, the first day of the tournament. The numbers of caps and goals listed for each player do not include any matches played after the start of tournament. The club listed is the club for which the player was last eligible to play a competitive match prior to the tournament. The nationality for each club reflects the national association (not the league) to which the club is affiliated. A flag is included for coaches that are of a different nationality than their own national team. Group A Egypt Coach: Héctor Cúper A 29-man preliminary squad was announced on 13 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=158|goals=0|club=Al-Taawoun|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=78|goals=2|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Los Angeles FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=45|goals=1|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=126|goals=3|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=24|goals=4|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=57|goals=33|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=51|goals=1|club=Al-Fateh|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=61|goals=5|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Al-Raed|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=36|goals=6|club=KuPS|clubnat=FIN}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Atromitos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} Russia Coach: Stanislav Cherchesov A 28-man preliminary squad was announced on 11 May 2018. Injured Ruslan Kambolov was replaced by Sergei Ignashevich on 14 May. The final squad was announced on 3 June. |caps=106|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=122|goals=8|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Akhmat Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=57|goals=9|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=32|goals=12|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=18|goals=4|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=84|goals=2|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=48|goals=7|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=23|goals=11|club=Arsenal Tula|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} Saudi Arabia Coach: Juan Antonio Pizzi A 28-man preliminary squad was announced on 17 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=40|goals=1|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=135|goals=7|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=42|goals=3|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=43|goals=3|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=57|goals=8|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=40|goals=28|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=37|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=132|goals=19|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=33|goals=4|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=45|goals=10|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=4|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} Uruguay Coach: Óscar Tabárez A 26-man preliminary squad was announced on 15 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 2 June. |caps=97|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=42|goals=5|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=116|goals=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=105|goals=11|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=98|goals=51|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Cruzeiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=41|goals=5|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=125|goals=3|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=101|goals=42|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=76|goals=4|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=BRA}} Group B Iran Coach: Carlos Queiroz A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 13 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 24 players on 20 May. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=22|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=17|goals=4|club=Saipa|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=94|goals=6|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Akhmat Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Amkar Perm|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=74|goals=8|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=64|goals=17|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zob Ahan|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Padideh|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Östersund|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=43|goals=17|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=26|goals=11|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=38|goals=4|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=33|goals=23|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=46|goals=9|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Marítimo|clubnat=POR}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Oostende|clubnat=BEL}} Morocco Coach: Hervé Renard A 26-man preliminary squad was announced on 17 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=İstanbul Başakşehir|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=56|goals=2|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|goals=8|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=50|goals=1|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=9|goals=11|club=RS Berkane|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=46|goals=4|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Numancia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=17|goals=7|club=Yeni Malatyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=58|goals=7|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=43|goals=4|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|goals=3|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=FC St. Pauli|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=IR Tanger|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} Portugal Coach: Fernando Santos A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 17 May. |caps=69|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=96|goals=11|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=95|goals=5|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Dalian Yifang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=150|goals=81|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=110|goals=7|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=23|goals=12|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=36|goals=2|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=10|goals=3|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=77|goals=9|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Göztepe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} Spain Coach: Fernando Hierro The final squad was announced on 21 May 2018. |caps=28|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=97|goals=5|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=102|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=126|goals=14|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=151|goals=13|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=4|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=61|goals=8|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=7|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=120|goals=35|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=10|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} Group C Australia Coach: Bert van Marwijk A 32-man preliminary squad was announced on 6 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 26 players on 14 May, then extended to 27 players on 28 May. The final squad was announced on 3 June. |caps=43|goals=0|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Millwall|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=105|goals=50|club=Millwall|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=70|goals=6|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Suwon Samsung Bluewings|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=52|goals=8|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=35|goals=5|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=8|club=Luzern|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=63|goals=5|club=VfL Bochum|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=33|goals=5|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=75|goals=18|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Melbourne City|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Genk|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Western Sydney Wanderers|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=34|goals=3|club=Grasshoppers|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=36|goals=7|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} Denmark Coach: Åge Hareide A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 27 players on 27 May. The final squad was announced on 3 June. |caps=34|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=58|goals=6|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=77|goals=3|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=79|goals=2|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=30|goals=8|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=77|goals=21|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Brentford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=27|goals=3|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=18|goals=4|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Brøndby|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} France Coach: Didier Deschamps The final squad was announced on 17 May 2018. |caps=97|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=53|goals=9|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=53|goals=20|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11|goals=3|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=73|goals=31|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=66|goals=9|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} Peru Coach: Ricardo Gareca A 24-man preliminary squad was announced on 16 May 2018. The final squad was initially announced on 30 May, but was extended to 24 players on 31 May after the suspension of Paolo Guerrero was lifted. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=37|goals=0|club=Veracruz|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=58|goals=0|club=Atlético Junior|clubnat=COL}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=PER}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=31|goals=3|club=Vitória de Guimarães|clubnat=POR}} |caps=43|goals=8|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=87|goals=34|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=83|goals=25|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=30|goals=4|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Deportivo Municipal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=65|goals=3|club=Veracruz|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Veracruz|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=64|goals=0|club=Lobos BUAP|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=44|goals=5|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=72|goals=2|club=Orlando City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=28|goals=9|club=AaB|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=UTC|clubnat=PER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Melgar|clubnat=PER}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Lobos BUAP|clubnat=MEX}} Group D Argentina Coach: Jorge Sampaoli A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 21 May. Injured Sergio Romero was replaced by Nahuel Guzmán on 23 May. On 8 June, Manuel Lanzini was ruled out of the tournament after suffering a ruptured anterior knee ligament injury. |caps=6|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=57|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=62|goals=6|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=71|goals=31|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=124|goals=64|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=94|goals=19|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=143|goals=3|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|goals=2|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=54|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=85|goals=37|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} Croatia Coach: Zlatko Dalić A 32-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 24 players on 21 May. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=43|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=66|goals=18|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=99|goals=4|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=39|goals=2|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=92|goals=14|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=41|goals=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31|goals=9|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=106|goals=12|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|goals=6|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Rijeka|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=42|goals=15|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=83|goals=30|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=38|goals=1|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=59|goals=2|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} Iceland Coach: Heimir Hallgrímsson The final squad was announced on 11 May 2018. |caps=49|goals=0|club=Randers|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=79|goals=1|club=Valur|clubnat=ISL}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Vålerenga|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=5|goals=3|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=77|goals=3|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=67|goals=7|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=67|goals=9|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=57|goals=19|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=47|goals=13|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Roskilde|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Nordsjælland|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=67|goals=5|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Levski Sofia|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Kardemir Karabükspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=77|goals=2|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Bristol City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=47|goals=3|club=SV Sandhausen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=64|goals=1|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=19|goals=5|club=Malmö|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=38|goals=2|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|goals=0|club=Lokeren|clubnat=BEL}} Nigeria Coach: Gernot Rohr A 30-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 29 players on 27 May as Moses Simon withdrew injured, then to 25 players on 30 May. The final squad was announced on 3 June. |caps=24|goals=0|club=Enyimba|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Amkar Perm|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=62|goals=3|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=72|goals=13|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Las Palmas|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=4|club=Changchun Yatai|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=85|goals=6|club=Tianjin TEDA|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=34|goals=11|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Crotone|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=18|goals=8|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Chippa United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|goals=5|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=2|club=Hapoel Be'er Sheva|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=ADO Den Haag|clubnat=NED}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} Group E Brazil Coach: Tite The final squad was announced on 14 May 2018. |caps=25|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=70|goals=5|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|goals=2|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Grêmio|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|goals=2|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=24|goals=3|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=28|goals=5|club=Beijing Sinobo Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=16|goals=9|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=84|goals=54|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|goals=9|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=53|goals=6|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|goals=12|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=56|goals=8|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=6|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} Costa Rica Coach: Óscar Ramírez The final squad was announced on 14 May 2018. |caps=80|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=68|goals=2|club=Águilas Doradas|clubnat=COL}} |caps=69|goals=2|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Norrköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=112|goals=21|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=38|goals=2|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=80|goals=6|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=43|goals=1|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=109|goals=23|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=46|goals=10|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=76|goals=15|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=30|goals=4|club=New York City FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=57|goals=3|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=37|goals=4|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=67|goals=3|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=50|goals=0|club=Lausanne|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=26|goals=3|club=Vancouver Whitecaps FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=63|goals=15|club=Los Angeles FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=New York City FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} Serbia Coach: Mladen Krstajić A 27-man preliminary squad was announced on 24 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 1 June. |caps=80|goals=0|club=Partizan|clubnat=SRB}} |caps=46|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=102|goals=12|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=36|goals=13|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=52|goals=13|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=75|goals=10|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Maccabi Tel Aviv|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=SRB}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=SRB}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=39|goals=2|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=28|goals=5|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Eibar|clubnat=ESP}} Switzerland Coach: Vladimir Petković A 26-man preliminary squad was announced on 25 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=35|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=100|goals=8|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=51|goals=12|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=62|goals=9|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=79|goals=2|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=53|goals=5|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=65|goals=9|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=67|goals=2|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|goals=5|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=29|goals=9|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=74|goals=2|club=Antalyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=39|goals=7|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=70|goals=20|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} Group F Germany Coach: Joachim Löw A 27-man preliminary squad was announced on 15 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=76|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=38|goals=3|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=64|goals=5|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=75|goals=7|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=44|goals=6|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=83|goals=12|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=14|goals=8|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=90|goals=23|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=31|goals=9|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=91|goals=38|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=6|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=71|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=29|goals=3|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=75|goals=31|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} Mexico Coach: Juan Carlos Osorio A 28-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 27 players on 23 May as Néstor Araujo withdrew injured, then to 24 players on 2 June. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=52|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=42|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=144|goals=18|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=55|goals=1|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=63|goals=6|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=38|goals=9|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=63|goals=13|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=104|goals=19|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=68|goals=18|club=Los Angeles FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=93|goals=0|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=101|goals=49|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=91|goals=3|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=65|goals=5|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=35|goals=7|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=144|goals=25|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=66|goals=26|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=53|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=27|goals=7|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=UNAM|clubnat=MEX}} South Korea Coach: Shin Tae-yong A 28-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 26 players on 22 May as Kwon Chang-hoon and Lee Keun-ho withdrew injured. The final squad was announced on 2 June. |caps=33|goals=0|club=Vissel Kobe|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Sagan Tosu|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Jeju United|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Seongnam FC|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=66|goals=21|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Asan Mugunghwa|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=49|goals=10|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Hellas Verona|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Sangju Sangmu|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=67|goals=19|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Sangju Sangmu|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Vissel Kobe|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=101|goals=10|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=34|goals=6|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Incheon United|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=52|goals=2|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=50|goals=3|club=FC Tokyo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Daegu FC|clubnat=KOR}} Sweden Coach: Janne Andersson The final squad was announced on 15 May 2018. |caps=17|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=65|goals=6|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=71|goals=6|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=43|goals=5|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=99|goals=6|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|goals=18|club=Al Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=35|goals=6|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Alavés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Crotone|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=58|goals=13|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=45|goals=3|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Waasland-Beveren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} Group G Belgium Coach: Roberto Martínez A 28-man preliminary squad was announced on 21 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=57|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=73|goals=3|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=64|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=74|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=101|goals=8|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=86|goals=9|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=58|goals=13|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=80|goals=17|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=65|goals=31|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=83|goals=22|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=5|club=Dalian Yifang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=66|goals=13|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=24|goals=5|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=74|goals=5|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=14|goals=5|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=42|goals=4|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} England Coach: Gareth Southgate The final squad was announced on 16 May 2018. |caps=3|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=3|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=13|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=38|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=7|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=16|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=60|goals=5|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=7|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} Panama Coach: Hernán Darío Gómez A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 30 May. Injured Alberto Quintero was replaced by Ricardo Ávila on 6 June. |caps=131|goals=0|club=Dinamo București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=52|goals=0|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=111|goals=10|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=144|goals=12|club=Atlético Bucaramanga|clubnat=COL}} |caps=118|goals=43|club=Municipal|clubnat=GUA}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Tapachula|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=72|goals=14|club=Huachipato|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Deportivo Fabril|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=98|goals=7|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Chorrillo|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=76|goals=1|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Plaza Amador|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Dunajská Streda|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=33|goals=5|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=105|goals=43|club=Sport Boys|clubnat=PER}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=59|goals=2|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=San Francisco|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=102|goals=3|club=Municipal|clubnat=GUA}} Tunisia Coach: Nabil Maâloul A 29-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 2 June. |caps=15|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=41|goals=1|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=CS Sfaxien|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Étoile du Sahel|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Troyes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=38|goals=5|club=Al-Ettifaq|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=Espérance|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=35|goals=12|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=45|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=38|goals=3|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Club Africain|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=69|goals=0|club=Al-Batin|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Nice|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=43|goals=7|club=Club Africain|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Espérance|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Châteauroux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA}} Group H Colombia Coach: José Pékerman A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 14 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=86|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|goals=2|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=41|goals=0|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=85|goals=0|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=45|goals=14|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=70|goals=7|club=Deportivo Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=73|goals=29|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=63|goals=21|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=70|goals=7|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Deportivo Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Palmeiras|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Once Caldas|clubnat=COL}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} Japan Coach: Akira Nishino A 27-man preliminary squad was announced on 18 May 2018. The final squad was announced on 31 May. |caps=84|goals=0|club=Metz|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=95|goals=36|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=105|goals=3|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|goals=6|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} |caps=112|goals=50|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=91|goals=29|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=23|goals=3|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Eibar|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=28|goals=7|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=110|goals=2|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Kawasaki Frontale|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=32|goals=4|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=40|goals=0|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=82|goals=10|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} Poland Coach: Adam Nawałka A 35-man preliminary squad was announced on 11 May 2018. The squad was reduced to 32 players on 18 May. The final squad was announced on 4 June. |caps=33|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=SPAL|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=38|goals=12|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=93|goals=52|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=49|goals=2|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|goals=12|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|goals=2|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=15|goals=4|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=57|goals=4|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=97|goals=19|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Lechia Gdańsk|clubnat=POL}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=31|goals=4|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=61|goals=3|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Górnik Zabrze|clubnat=POL}} |caps=43|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} Senegal Coach: Aliou Cissé The final squad was announced on 17 May 2018. |caps=17|goals=0|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Valenciennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=52|goals=5|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=60|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=51|goals=18|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=47|goals=2|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=48|goals=10|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=52|goals=14|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=9|club=Amiens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=3|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Horoya|clubnat=GUI}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Alanyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Eupen|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=SPAL|clubnat=ITA}} External links * Category:FIFA World Cup squads Category:2018 FIFA World Cup